Les trois clés
by Yukimi-Kuriyama
Summary: Yukimi, une fillette de 8 ans, intègre la guilde de Fairy Tail. Le seule problème, selon Kyoya-san c'est une clé. Qu'est ce que cela implique ? Elle n'en sait rien... Elle garde ça sous silence, pourtant, peut être que les choses se seraient mieux passé si elle avait mit Luxus dans la confidence... [Luxus x OC] couples secondaires


PDV Externe, dans un village du royaume de Fiore

La fillette ouvrit avec difficulté ses petits yeux bleus et essaya de se redresser mais sans succès. Ses membres lui faisaient horriblement mal et elle ne parvenait plus à bouger son bras gauche. Un hématome était visible sur sa joue droite.  
En regardant autour d'elle, la rousse pu constater que son village n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un tas de ruine, une odeur de brûlé et de chair carbonisée flottait encore dans l'air. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, certains étaient encore entier tandis que d'autre...  
La fillette porta sa main sur son cœur et se mit à vomir devant ce spectacle abominable. La crainte lui saisit le ventre, ou se trouvait sa famille ? Sans savoir d'où venait cette force, elle se releva et se mit à marcher lentement tout en pleurant.

-Papa ! Maman ! Nee-chan (grande sœur) ! Vous êtes ou ?

Aucune réponse...  
Elle continua néanmoins de marcher quand soudain, elle trébucha sur quelque chose. La rousse se releva et constata avec effroi qu'il s'agissait du corps de son père à moitié brûlé, non loin se trouvait celui de sa mère resté, par miracle, entier.  
Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ses parents allaient sûrement se relever dans quelques secondes ainsi que toutes les personnes autour d'elle, tout ceci n'était qu'une petite blague de leurs part.  
La petite essaya vainement de les secouer et ses mains furent rapidement pleine de sang mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Aucun ne se relèverait. La mort venait de les arracher à la fillette.  
En comprenant ça, elle se mit à hurler, se tenant la tête entre ses mains puis, soudainement, des bras la saisir et la retournèrent brutalement.

-YUKIMI !

La petite tourna la tête pour croiser le regard d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.  
Devant la fillette se trouvait une enfant à peine plus âgée qu'elle, également rousse.

-Nee-chan... *Sanglota t-elle*

-Yukimi, écoutes moi bien ! Tu vas courir de toutes tes forces et t'enfuir ! Très rapidement !

-Et... et toi ? Et papa ? Et maman ? Et tout le monde ?

-C'est trop tard pour eux. *Répondit l'aîné en essayant d'afficher un visage neutre malgré la peine qui la rongeait.* Et moi... je vais rester la... pour attirer l'attention de nos ennemis... puis je te rejoindrais plus tard.

-Non, non et non ! Je partirais pas sans toi !

-Je t'en pris Yukimi ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

-Mais...

-Je te promets de revenir. *Assura la grande sœur*

-Non *Protesta la fillette*

Une explosion retentit brusquement à côté des deux enfants qui se retrouvèrent projeté chacune de leurs côtés.  
Un homme brun attrapa fermement l'aîné qui tentait vainement de se débattre.

-Cours Yukimi ! Et ne te retourne pas ! *Hurla t-elle* Tu peux rien faire pour moi ! RESTE EN VIE ! JE T'EN PRIS ! FAIS LE POUR PAPA, POUR MAMAN ET POUR MOI!

La petite sœur resta figé, immobile, caché dans les ruines d'une maison qui venait de s'écrouler autour d'elle à cause de l'onde de choc provoqué par l'explosion. Par chance, elle n'avait pas été blessé mais elle se retrouvait coincée et dans l'incapacité de venir en aide au dernier membre vivant de sa famille.  
Elle décida donc de garder le silence, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sa sœur et si elle faisait le moindre bruit, elle aussi se ferait attraper.  
La fillette devait trouver un moyen de sauver son aîné mais la peur l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste.  
Des larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues tandis que son corps fut parcouru de violent tremblement.  
Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait cependant, elle parvint à entendre une conversation non loin d'elle.

-Merde, on a plus le temps de chercher l'autre gamine. Le conseil de la magie va bientôt arriver.

-C'est pas grave, on se casse. Au moins, on en a une des deux. On cherchera l'autre plus tard.

La rousse se crispa aussitôt, ces hommes étrange la cherchaient ? Pourquoi ? Et qu'allait il faire de sa sœur ? Elle aurait voulu hurler mais n'en avait pas la force. Elle ne parvenait même plus à bouger.  
Quelques minutes plus tard des bruits de pas se firent entendre devenant de moins en moins audible au fur et à mesure que le temps s' écoulait.  
Puis, fatiguée, épuisée, la fillette sombra dans l'inconscience.

-

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, son corps lui parut lourd et elle paniqua, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit. Elle remarqua que ses blessures avaient été soignées et qu'elle portait plusieurs bandages. Un plâtre entourait son bras gauche.  
Deux femmes la fixaient avec pitié tandis qu'un homme la regardait d'un air détaché.

-Comment te sens tu ? *Demanda t-il*

La rousse le détailla plus attentivement, il était grand et brun. Ses yeux étaient orange.  
La fillette ne répondit pas, elle avait peur, ces trois personnes l'effrayaient. Son instinct lui soufflait de se méfier de l'inconnue et surtout, de ne pas faire confiance aux humains. Chose plutôt paradoxal quand on considère qu'elle aussi est humaine.

-Si tu ne veux pas répondre c'est ton problème petite mais moi j'ai pas toute la journée.

-Kyoya tu es un peu dur avec elle, surtout après ce qu'elle vient de traverser. *Fit l'une des femmes*

-Je m'en fous ! *Répondit il* Je suis payé pour soigner et diriger nos hommes pas pour venir en aide à des gamines capricieuse.

La petite se mit à trembler, paniqué. L'image des cadavres... du sang... de ses parents et de sa sœur lui revinrent en mémoire.  
Elle se mit à pleurer totalement terrifié, elle ne savait pas ou elle se trouvait et elle ne faisait pas confiance au trois adultes.  
Elle voulait rentrer chez elle mais... elle n'avait plus d'endroit ou aller. Ses parents étaient...mort et sa sœur avait disparu.  
Elle avait tout perdu, sa maison, ses amis, sa famille.  
Pourquoi vivre si l'on se retrouve seule ? Elle n'avait plus rien... elle ne savait même pas si sa sœur était encore en vie.  
L'une des femmes s'approcha de l'enfant et la serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'es arrivé petite... *Murmura t-elle* Mais c'est fini maintenant, personne ne te fera plus le moindre mal.

-Ma sœur...*Fit Yukimi* Ils l'ont emmené avec eux...

-Écoutes. *Ordonna Kyoya* Le conseil est en train de mener l'enquête mais ils n'ont rien trouvé pour le moment donc même si ta sœur est en vie, je ne penses pas que l'on pourra la retrouver.

Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent lorsqu'elle entendit la dur vérité. Elle se sentait tellement mal... tellement abandonné. La rousse savait que c'était égoïste de sa part de penser une chose pareille mais elle en voulait à sa famille de l'avoir laisser tomber alors qu'elle avait besoins d'eux. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni ou aller.

-Il y avait d'autres façon de lui expliquer ça Kyoya. *Réprimanda la deuxième femme qui, jusque là, n'avait rien dit*

-J'ai juste été honnête avec elle Kaira. Au moins elle ne se fera pas de faux espoirs.

-Laissons la se reposer pour le moment. *Suggéra la première femme* Nous reviendrons la voir quand elle sera calmé. Et surtout dite bien au autres de ne pas la déranger. Elle a besoin de repos.

Kyoya et Kaira tournèrent la tête et purent constater que la petite venait de s'endormir dans les bras de leur collègue. Rien de bien étonnant, elle devait être fatiguée après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Au moins, dormir lui évitait de penser aux cadavres, au sang, à sa famille...  
Doucement et sans faire de bruit, les adultes sortirent de la pièce.  
Ce fut Kaira qui sortit en dernière et elle jugea bon de ne pas fermer à clé.

-Ce n'est pas en l'enfermant qu'elle nous accordera sa confiance. *Expliqua t-elle en voyant le regard réprobateur de Kyoya* Et puis, si elle veut sortir pour faire connaissance avec nous, elle le pourra.

-Bien, fais comme tu veux, de toute façon je m'en fiche, je hais les enfants.

-

Quelques heures plus tard la fillette ouvrit les yeux et mit plusieurs minutes à se rappeler de tout ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle se sentait encore faible et un horrible mal de crâne la dissuadait de se remettre à pleurer.  
La rousse se redressa lentement pour regarder les alentours. Elle se trouvait dans une infirmerie. A sa droite se trouvait une table de nuit sur laquelle était posé une assiette contenant plusieurs aliments notamment des légumes.  
Le ventre de la petite gargouilla mais elle ne toucha pas au repas, jugeant préférable de ne pas faire confiance à ses inconnus.  
Prudemment, elle se leva et se dirigea difficilement vers une pièce adjacente qui se trouvait être une salle de bain. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle essaya de se hisser à la hauteur du miroir mais elle fut forcé d'admettre qu'elle était trop petite. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu car elle tenait vraiment à voir son reflet pour constater l'ampleur de ses blessure.C'est à ce moment la que la fillette aperçu une chaise placé dans un coin de la pièce, sûrement utilisé pour poser des affaires. Elle s'en empara, la fit glisser sur le sol jusqu'à l'endroit voulu puis elle grimpa dessus difficilement à cause de son bras plâtré et contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était rousse, ses cheveux étaient plutôt court, lui arrivant au dessus des épaules et étant légèrement ondulé. La petite possédait des yeux bleus foncé qui pouvait sembler noir si la luminosité de l'espace entourant la gamine était faible. Comme elle le pensait, une marque violacée était visible sur sa joue droite, l'hématome ne partirait sûrement pas avant 4-5 jours. Un bandage entourait sa tête et elle jugea préférable de ne pas y toucher.  
Son ventre gargouilla de nouveau et elle descendit de la chaise pour la remettre à sa place puis elle sortit de la salle de bain et contempla l'assiette de nourriture avec envie avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Hors de question qu'elle mange, la rousse ne souhaitait pas mourir empoisonné. Elle avait beau être jeune, elle n'était pas stupide non plus.  
La fillette ramena ses jambes contre elle, passa ses bras autour puis posa son front contre ces genoux avant de se remettre à pleurer. Elle voulait comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle était encore en vie.  
Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle leva la tête, surprise, pour apercevoir l'une des dames qui était à son chevet quelques heures auparavant.

-Ah, tu es réveillé finalement. *Dit elle avec un petit sourire*

Yukimi ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre du regard la femme qui marchait dans sa direction. Elle était blonde aux yeux noirs et semblait avoir une trentaine d'années. Elle s'asseya à côté de la rousse et la fixa avant de se remettre à parler.

-Je m'appelle Kaira Dreyar et toi petite, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Yukimi... Yukimi Kuriyama... *Répondit elle d'une petite voix*

-C'est un beau prénom. Quel âge as tu ?

-Huit ans.

-Je vois. Dis moi est ce que tu veux que l'on aille marcher un petit peu ?

La rousse répondit oui par un signe de tête et se leva pour suivre la blonde qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.  
Pendant une vingtaine de minutes Kaira lui fit visiter les diverses salles du conseil de la magie, allant des salles de conférences jusqu'à la salle de pause.

-Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

-Non merci. *Mentit Yukimi*

En vérité, elle était totalement affamé mais la petite préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Elle ne faisait pas encore confiance à Kaira même si elle trouvait cette dernière gentille.  
Pour manger elle attendrait un peu. Cependant son ventre ne partagea pas son avis et se mit à gargouiller, ce qui fit rire la blonde.

-J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité. Allez viens, suis moi, je ne vais pas t'empoisonner.

La rousse détourna le regard et se mit à rougir de gêne puis suivit Kaira à contre cœur. La blonde entra dans la salle de pause accompagné de Yukimi et lui fit signe de l'attendre pendant qu'elle partait lui chercher de quoi la rassasier dans une pièce adjacente.  
La fillette partit s'asseoir à une table et regarda autour d'elle pour constater que l'endroit était désert. Diverses photographie était affichées sur les murs, la plupart représentaient des personnes en uniforme. Au dessous de chaque images une légende était visible. La petite se leva et se dirigea vers la photo qui attirait son attention et lut attentivement ce qui était inscrit :

 _Division n°4, Commandant et Médecin en chef Makise Kyoya, Vice Commandante Dreyar Kaira, Lieutenant Kiruka Emiko._

Yukimi n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les trois personnes qu'elle avait vu à son réveil. Ainsi donc, ils semblaient être des personnes plutôt importante au conseil de la magie. La petite se dirigea vers d'autres photos lisant toujours les légendes et examinant à chaque fois les personnes présentes dessus. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et elle sursauta. Kyoya entra suivit d'un vieil homme tout petit que la rousse n'avait jamais vu.

-Entrez, je vous pris Maître Makarof. *Fit le brun*

-Merci, je ne savais pas que le conseil de la magie recrutait des membres aussi jeunes. *Fit il en désignant Yukimi qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.*

Le commandant suivit du regard la direction qu'indiquait Makarof avant de froncer les sourcils et de soupirer.

-Je ne t'ai pas soigné pour que tu fasses n'importe quoi. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? *Demanda t-il d'un ton sévère*

La rousse prenant peur, se dirigea vers une table et se cacha en dessous ce qui eu pour effet d'agacer le brun.

-Sort de la tout de suite ou je m'arrange pour te jeter en prison. *Ordonna t-il*

La petite ne bougea pas de sa "cachette" terrorisé par cet homme envers qui elle n'accordait aucune confiance.

-Et après tu t'étonnes de ne pas avoir de succès auprès des enfants. *Fit une voix*

Yukimi se retourna, rapidement imité par les deux hommes présent dans la pièce.

-Kaira... *Grogna le commandant* Ne me me dit pas que c'est toi qui l'as fait sortir parce que sinon...

La blonde ignora totalement son supérieur et se dirigea vers la table qui servait d'abris à la fillette.

-Je t'ai ramené de quoi manger, tu viens ? *Demanda t-elle*

La rousse fit un faible sourire et sortit de sa cachette en laissant le plus de distance possible entre elle et les deux hommes puis elle partit en direction de la table sur laquelle était posé une assiette de nourriture. La vice commandante se tourna ensuite vers Makarof tout en continuant d'ignorer son supérieur hiérarchique.

-Salut p'pa. *Fit elle* Encore des ennuis à cause de la guilde ?

-Bonjour Kaira. Tu as vu juste... Gildarts a détruit un monument historique. *Se lamenta t-il* Je viens de sortir de la réunion et ce jeune homme m'a dit que tu souhaitais me demander quelque chose.

-Oui. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais te parler seul à seul. Kyoya, surveilles la petite.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.*Grogna le brun* Je suis ton supérieur, tu pourrais être plus respectueuse.

-S'il vous plaît, ô grand commandant Kyoya ! *Ironisa t-elle*

-Tchh...ok mais c'est bien la dernière fois que je te rends service.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois. *Se moqua la blonde.* Papa est ce que tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plaît ?

Makarof acquiesça et suivit sa fille qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de la salle de pause puis une fois dehors, elle lui expliqua sa demande.

-

Yukimi continuait de manger tout en jetant de temps à autres quelques regards en direction de Kyoya, ce qui ne lui plut pas mais alors pas du tout.

-Je vais pas te bouffer ! *S'exclama t-il*

-Désolé monsieur. *Répondit la fillette*

-Tchh... C'est quoi ton nom ? *Demanda t-il*

-Kuriyama Yukimi.

Le brun s'étouffa presque avec sa propre salive tant la surprise fut grande. Son regard se tourna vers la fillette et il ne sut pas s'il devait s'énerver ou tenter de rester calme.

-Que.. ?! Kuriyama ?! *S'exclama le commandant d'un ton sec* T'es sérieuse la mioche ?!

La petite trembla légèrement, inquiète de la réaction de l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.  
En voyant que la rousse ne souhaitait pas répondre, le brun s'approcha d'elle puis la prit fermement par les épaules.

-Aie... Vous me faites mal. *Pleura la fillette*

-Est ce que tu es l'une des clés ?! Réponds !

-Mais de...

-Et ta sœur ? S' en est une aussi ?! C'est pour ça qu'il l'ont emmené ?! C'est pour ça que ton village c'est fait attaquer ?!

-La... Lâchez moi... vous me faites peur... *Cria t-elle*

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître Makarof et Kaira. La vice commandante observa rapidement la scène : Son supérieur tenant fermement une petite fille en larme. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réagir et elle envoya valser le brun contre le mur à l'aide de sa magie.

-Qu'est ce que.. ? Kaira ? *S'étonna t-il en se relevant*

-NON MAIS T'ES CINGLÉ ! LA PETITE ÉTAIT SUR LE POINT DE FAIRE UNE CRISE D'ANGOISSE ! ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI TE PRENDS ?! PUTAIN ! ET APRÈS, TU OSES ME TRAITER D'IRRESPONSABLE !

Kyoya se tourna rapidement en direction de l'enfant et constata avec effroi qu'il l'avait effectivement bien effrayé. Elle pleurait à côté du maître de Fairy Tail,qui essayait de la rassurer, toute tremblante et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il s'en voulait un peu. Néanmoins il se détourna de la fillette pour observer sa subordonnée d'un regard noir.

-Non, c'est à toi de me dire ce qui te prends. La petite, elle t'a dit son nom ?

-Oui et alors ? *Demanda t-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait neutre mais qui trahissait tout de même sa colère*

-Comment ça "et alors" ? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié l'enquête que l'on a mené sur le clan Kuriyama ?

-Bien sur que non ! *S' indigna la blonde* Mais elle et sa famille n'était pas avec le reste du clan ce qui veut dire qu'il l'ont quitté à un moment ou un autre.

-Le clan Kuriyama n'était il pas spécialisé dans la magie noir ? *Demanda Makarof*

-Exactement. *Répondit Kyoya* Le conseil a d'ailleurs mené diverses enquête en lien avec leurs activités. Ce clan vit dans un endroit reculé de Fiore, logiquement leurs lois stipulent qu'il est interdit de vivre à l'extérieur de leur village.

-Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec Yukimi. Elle ne fait sûrement plus partit du clan puisqu'elle ne vivait pas dans leur village. *Fit Kaira*

La rousse, en entendant son prénom, leva la tête. Elle ne comprenait rien à leur conversation, ni à leurs histoires de clan. Son père et sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

-Peut être mais je penses que c'est l'une des clés.* Expliqua Kyoya*

-Comment ça une clé ? *Demanda Makarof*

-Désolé mais nous n'avons pas le droit de vous donner plus d'informations à ce sujet car la suite est confidentielles.

-Je comprends. *Répondit le maître de Fairy Tail*

-Tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu avances Kyoya ? *Questionna Kaira*

-Pas totalement mais dans le doute nous ferions mieux de la mettre à l'abri. Maître Makarof est ce que vous êtes toujours d'accord pour faire ce que Kaira vous a demandé maintenant que vous savez que tout ça cache quelque chose d'étrange ?

-Bien sur. *Répondit le vieil homme* Cette petite sera la bienvenue à Fairy Tail.

-Je pense que l'on va devoir la garder avec nous une ou deux semaines, pour l'enquête. *Expliqua la blonde*

-Non. *Fit Kyoya* Si jamais elle est vraiment ce que nous pensons, elle sera en danger si nos supérieur l'apprennent car ils feront tout pour la détruire.

Les regards des trois adultes se tournèrent quasiment à l'unisson vers Yukimi qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation. Les seules choses qu'elle parvenait à comprendre était qu'elle semblait être une clé, qu'elle était en danger et que le vieux monsieur allait l'emmener dans un endroit appelé Fairy Tail.  
Tout cela ne la rassura pas, elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle voulait seulement retrouver sa grande sœur.  
Kyoya se tourna vers la fillette puis fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Yukimi se crispa, elle ne faisait absolument pas confiance à cet homme, elle le détestait, il lui faisait peur.  
Le commandant continua d'avancer avant de heurter un mur transparent qui venait d'apparaître.

-Qu'est ce que... ?! *S'exclama t-il*

La rousse satisfaite d'avoir réussi à bloquer l'homme retourna auprès de son assiette et se remit à manger.  
Kaira, intrigué, s'approcha du mur et donna quelques coups dessus avec son doigt.

-Du verre... *Constata t-elle*

-C'est sûrement sa magie... *Ajouta Makarof*

-Peu importe...*Grogna Kyoya* Je vais le briser.

-Non ! *Fit la vice commandante* Tu lui fais déjà suffisamment peur comme ça.

Le commandant croisa les bras et grinça des dents, visiblement mécontent de l'irrespect dont faisait preuve sa subordonnée à son égard.

-Yukimi... *Commença la blonde* Tu veux bien enlever ce mur ? Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer et je te jure que Kyoya ne voulait pas t'effrayer. C'est juste que... c'est un abrutit.

-Kaira ! Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ! *Grogna le brun*

La fillette, tout en continuant d'observer la scène se mit à rigoler très légèrement. Voir les deux adultes se disputer ainsi lui rappelait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa sœur. À cette pensée, le sourire de la rousse se fana et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, se retrouver seule, comme ça, d'un coup, ne lui plaisait pas. Elle revoyait parfaitement les cadavres de ses parents dans son esprit ainsi que le moment ou elle avait été séparé de sa sœur.  
Elle poussa un léger soupire et se décida finalement à ôter son mur de verre. De toute façon, elle savait très bien que les trois adultes étaient bien plus puissants qu'elle et qu'ils pouvaient contrer sa magie en un claquement de doigt.  
Elle vit Kaira s'approcher lentement d'elle puis cette dernière lui expliqua brièvement qu'ils allaient l'envoyer dans un endroit appelé Fairy Tail. D'après ce que la fillette comprit, ce lieu était dirigé par le petit monsieur et il s'agissait d'une guilde. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais préféra se taire, peu lui importait de connaître la signification de ce mot puisque même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle se savait obligé d'y aller.  
Fairy Tail... une nouvelle aventure l'attendait là bas et, sans même savoir pourquoi, elle devinait déjà que tout ça ne serait pas de long repos.


End file.
